The present invention relates to soil hardening which stabilizes desired soil for civil engineering works, and a method for making the soil hardening mortar. More particularly the invention pertains to soil hardening, water proofing, and stabilization of a variety of soils including silt, clay, and sand which were once thought to be most difficult to treat due in part to their high moisture content.
The conventional method for soil stabilization which involves pressing jobsite soil with reinforcing materials such as gravel, sand, clay, cement, and the like has many disadvantages. There is little water proofing, and cracking occurs because the soil particles are mixed in their original state. Frost damage is heavy during the winter season and accordingly, there are drawbacks which often result in constant repairs of the road. In particular, for difficult to treat soils like soils having above 20% clay content, soils having sand, organic soil and clay, which have moisture contents in the range of 20% to 35% or strong colloids containing much moisture, there are no currently available practical methods for the preparation of these types of soil for civil engineering works. Further, clay soils are particularly difficult to treat due to their spongy states.